gorillazfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Fall
The Fall est le quatrième album studio de Gorillaz. Officiellement annoncé le 20 décembre 2010 et sorti le 25 décembre 2010 en téléchargement gratuit pour tous les membres du Sub-Division fan-club, cet album n'implique pas vraiment tous les membres de Gorillaz, vu qu'il est l'oeuvre de 2 personnes : Stuart "2D" Pot, chanteur et claviériste du groupe, et Damon Albarn, plus proche collaborateur de Gorillaz depuis ses débuts. Quelques collaborateurs du groupe ont apporté une contribution à quelques chansons, comme Mick Jones et Paul Simonon des Clash ou encore Bobby Womack. 2 singles en ont été tirés : Phoner to Arizona, qui est également le morceau d'ouverture et le seul morceau de l'album à avoir eu son clip, ainsi que le double single Revolving Doors/Amarillo. La vidéo de Phoner to Arizona est sortie le 22 décembre 2010 sur la chaîne YouTube du groupe et consiste en un mélange d'images et de vidéos toutes prises pendant la tournée Escape to Plastic Beach. The Fall sortit en forme physique (CD et vinyle) le 18 avril 2011. Conception Après la création de l'album Plastic Beach, qui s'est faite dans la douleur pour beaucoup de membres du groupe et aurait bien pu précipiter la fin de Gorillaz à cause des multiples membres malmenés par le caractère dictatorial de Murdoc Niccals (bassiste et principal compositeur de Plastic Beach), la tournée mondiale Escape to Plastic Beach Tour est lancée. Le premier continent à les accueillir est l'Amérique. C'est à ce moment que 2D, qui était dans un état de détresse et de solitude exacerbé par la froideur de son ami bassiste et la terreur (qui se calmera dès que la création développera un caractère complètement indépendant) que lui inspirait Cyborg Noodle (guitariste de remplacement en l'absence de la vraie Noodle), en profite pour pouvoir reprendre le contact et rattraper le temps perdu avec ses vieux amis Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett, prisonniers de Murdoc depuis presque toute la création et ayant le plus souffert de son caractère. Ils l'avaient revu pour la première fois quand Cyborg, considérant que son maître ne l'est justement plus, avait révélé la captivité des 2 hommes au chanteur et que leur délivrance avait eu lieu presque tout de suite. Stuart commence à parler à Damon de quelques brouillons de textes qu'il avait commencé à écrire tout seul dans son coin, pendant que Murdoc composait Plastic Beach et évoque son envie d'en faire quelque chose pour, peut-être, amener à la création d'un album de Gorillaz qui serait exactement comme il l'entend. Il s'avère qu'Albarn possède un iPad contenant diverses applications qui peuvent permettre la création de musique (notamment le iElectribe de la société japonaise Korg). C'est cet iPad qui va permettre l'enregistrement de ce qui allait devenir The Fall. En tout, une vingtaine d'applications seront utilisées par Stu-Pot et Damon pour l'album avant que le producteur Stephen Sedgwick ne mixe le résultat en Angleterre. Voici ce qu'Albarn dit au sujet de l'enregistrement : "J'ai littéralement fait tout ça sur la route. Je n'avais pas écrit ça avant, je n'avais rien préparé. J'ai juste fait ça, jour après jour, comme un genre de journal de mon expérience en Amérique. Si j'avais laissé tout ça jusqu'au Nouvel An avant la sortie, alors les cyniques, là-bas, auraient dit : "Oh, bien, ça a été trafiqué", tandis que si j'ai sorti tout ça maintenant, alors ils savent que je n'ai rien fait, vu que j'étais en tournée depuis tout ce temps." Applications utilisées Comme dit plus haut, une vingtaine d'applications en tout et pour tout ont été utilisées pendant l'entière création de l'album. Les voici : * Speak It ! Text to Speech * SoundyThingie * Mugician * Sylo Synthesiser, Sylo Synthesiser Pro * Synth * FunkBox Drum Machine * gliss * AmpliTubefor iPad * XENON Groove Synthesizer * Korg iElecribe * bs-16i * Mellotronics M3000 for iPad * Cleartune – Chromatic Tuner * iORGEL HD * olsynth * StudioMini XL Recording Studio * Bassline * Harmonizer * Dub Siren Pro * Moog Filtatron D'autres instruments furent utilisés, comme le Korg Vocoder, l'ukulele, le microKORG, l'Omnichord, le Minimoog Voyager, le melodica, la guitare, le piano ou encore le Korg Monotron. Tracklist # Phoner to Arizona (4:14) # Revolving Doors (3:26) # Hillbilly Man (ft. Mick Jones) 3:50 # Detroit (2:03) # Shy-Town (2:54) # Little Pink Plastic Bags (3:09) # The Joplin Spider (3:22) # The Parish of Space Dust (2:25) # The Snake in Dallas (2:11) # Amarillo (3:24) # The Speak It Mountains (2:14) # Aspen Forest (ft. Paul Simonon) 2:50 # Bobby in Phoenix (ft. Bobby Womack) 3:16 # California and the Slipping of the Sun (3:24) # Seattle Yodel ''(ft. The Archie McPhee Yodeling Pickle) 0:38 Collaborations Là où ''Plastic Beach se montrait extrêmement riche et varié dans ses collaborations (13 pistes sur 16 contiennent l'apparition de guests), The Fall laisse plus la place aux voix conjuguées de 2D et de Damon Albarn. Néanmoins, quelques musiciens ont laissé une petite contribution pour quelques chansons : Mick Jones et Paul Simonon, ex-Clash ayant contribué au morceau Plastic Beach, collaborent sur l'album, le premier comme guitare sur Hillbilly Man et le second comme basse sur Aspen Forest. Bobby Womack, la voix de Stylo et de Cloud of Unknowing, est ici la voix principale du morceau Bobby in Phoenix, qui porte son nom. Le claviériste Jesse Hackett a ajouté quelques claviers sur le morceau Little Pink Plastic Bags et James R. Grippo joue du qanûn (un instrument oriental à cordes pincées) sur Aspen Forest. Le chanteur et compositeur américain Pharrell Williams (qui était l'une des premières parties de Gorillaz avec son groupe N.E.R.D lors du Escape to Plastic Beach Tour) a composé une chanson avec 2D, mais elle n'a pas été incluse dans l'album. Samples * The Parish of Space Dust contient des samples de 3 chansons : Cowboy Town par Brooks & Dunn, Wichita Lineman par Glen Campbell et Hawaiian War Chant (Ta-Hu-Wa-Hu-Wai) par Spike Jones. * Seattle Yodel est un enregistrement du Archie McPhee Yodeling Pickle, un gadget amusant en forme de cornichon qui fait du yodel quand on appuie dessus. Analyse & interprêtations Damon et Stuart ont créé chaque piste dans chaque ville américaine ayant accueilli la tournée Escape to Plastic Beach, un peu comme un journal musical de leurs péripéties américaines. * Phoner to Arizona est une référence au moment où le concert à Phoenix, dans l'Arizona, avait été réservé par téléphone par les bons soins de Damon alors que le groupe se trouvait à Montréal (la première ville de la tournée) * Revolving Doors a été écrit par 2D alors que ce dernier observait à son hôtel des portes tournantes et qu'il s'était rappelé à quel point il était loin de chez lui et comment il ne se sentait pas à sa place. * Hillbilly Man provient d'un moment de la tournée où Damon avait pensé au moment où le tour-bus s'était retrouvé bloqué dans des embouteillages, au centre des Etats-Unis. * Detroit rappelle bien évidemment la ville éponyme, située dans le Michigan, qui était la sixième ville où la tournée était passée : l'instrumental était venu à l'esprit des deux larrons pendant que le bus roulait dans Detroit. * Little Pink Plastic Bags est une référence directe à Chicago (où la piste a été créée), connue comme "la Ville du Vent". * The Joplin Spider, The Parish of Space Dust et The Snake in Dallas sont des références aux villes respectives de Joplin, Houston et Dallas, qui se suivent en tant qu'étapes dans le Escape to Plastic Beach Tour. * Amarillo est une chanson faisant référence à la ville du même nom (où la piste a été enregistrée) et qui était une ville de passage pendant le trajet vers Denver, dans le Colorado : l'étape suivante de leur tournée. * The Speak It Mountains est une référence au moment où Damon et les autres membres du groupe (sauf Cyborg Noodle, de par sa nature de robot) ont expérimenté la maladie de l'altitude alors qu'ils escaladaient des montagnes à Denver. * Aspen Forest est nommé comme ça d'après les Aspens, des arbres venant du Nouveau-Mexique (des parties de cette piste ont été faites à Santa Fe, dans le Nouveau-Mexique). * Bobby in Phoenix porte ce nom car elle a été enregistrée dans la ville de Phoenix, Arizona, avec Bobby Womack, qui est le chanteur principal. * California and the Slipping of the Sun est comme une dernière jam permettant ensuite à Gorillaz de se retrouver eux-mêmes dans une gare. Une impression de fin se diffuse dans la chanson (en effet, cette chanson est un peu l'ultime "vraie" chanson de The Fall, vu que Seattle Yodel n'est pas une musique à proprement parler) et sans signal d'alerte, nous sentons que tout est terminé. Charts * Australie : 41 * Angleterre : 12 * Belgique : 28 * Canada : 24 * Etats-Unis : 24 * Ecosse : 12 * Irlande : 21 * Italie : 43 * Mexique : 80 * Pays-Bas : 21 * Suisse : 95 Catégorie:The Fall Catégorie:Albums de 2010 Catégorie:Albums Catégorie:Albums de Gorillaz Catégorie:Phase 3